


Midnight Shenanigans

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scerek PWP... Scott's mom's working late. Derek thinks it's a great excuse to have some fun… It is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Shenanigans

Scott had just gotten himself into bed. It was eleven o'clock in the night and he'd been up for hours working on his stupid English paper that he was going to fail because English! He'd finally finished the damned paper thanks to hours on Google and Allison—because he'd never be able to do any of his work without Allison. Sometimes Lydia helped, but that was only with Biology and only if she felt like it, so.

Scott let out a sigh, and he finally settled himself on the bed. He felt his limbs finally relax and he slowly blinked up at the ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep. And sleep slowly came, and Scott could feel his body relax, feel his eyes grow heavier and droop and—

A thump by his window had Scott snapping his eyes open. His body tightened in fear for a single second before he relaxed. He knew exactly who was at the window this time of night, even more so when the familiar one–two–three one–two knock was done on the window.

With a sigh, Scott pushed the covers off himself and went to the window. He looked outside and found Derek leaning against it, looking into the room. With another sigh, the teen pushed his window open and moved aside for Derek to get in.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" the teen asked when Derek had finally walked into the room. The older male looked around the room for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. "Derek?"

The older male grinned at his boyfriend and shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. Scott narrowed his eyes suspiciously because a grinning Derek was never a good thing. The younger male let out a huff of air, waiting. Derek pulled his hands from his pockets and with them came a bottle of lube and a pack of extra–large ribbed condoms which he dumped on the bed. Scott's eyes widened dramatically.

"Derek!" Scott hissed under his breath though he wasn't sure why. His mom really was working late. Maybe it was a force of habit. Most of the time Scott had to scold Derek—especially when the man got too hand–sy and a little too loud while Melissa was only a few doors down the hall.

"Your mom's working late, right?" the older Wolf asked, already pulling off his jacket and throwing it onto the chair at the desk. He pulled his shirt off too, dropping it onto the floor. He rolled his shoulders, not missing the way Scott's pupils dilated and the way his scent changed from confused and annoyed to slightly aroused.

"Derek…." The name was said with more of a whine this time.

"What?" the older man asked, furrowing his brows in mock confusion.

"What do you mean 'what'? We aren't having sex here!"

Derek only hummed, looking at his boyfriend who was looking back at him. The older male's grin turned into a full on smile as he slowly popped the button of his jeans.

Scott let out a sound but Derek ignored it. The man grabbed his zip, paused for a moment, and then pushed it down. He pushed his pants down just so, enough for Scott to know that he'd gone commando. Another sound left Scott's lips, the scent of arousal rising though he stayed by the window, unmoving.

Derek chuckled quietly as he sat down on Scott's bed. He picked up the bottle of lube and rolled it around in his hand. He wasn't trying to be sexy, not really, but it was a silent way of him telling Scott that hell yes, they were going to have sex.

After a moment, the older male lay down on his back on the bed, dropping the bottle of lube beside the condom which was sitting conveniently next to him. He turned his head just slightly, looking at Scott. The man gave the teen his most devilish smile, throwing in sexy eyes and held out his hand. Scott shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other, looking around his room, mostly at the door. After a while, the younger male hurried to his door and locked it. He kept his window open though, letting the cool breeze in.

Derek grinned triumphantly when the teen pulled his shirt off his body and hurriedly climbed onto his boyfriend, straddling Derek's waist.

The older male leaned up on his elbows, Scott leaned forward, and they kissed. It was slow, sensual. Scott's hands found their way into the hair at the back of Derek's neck, running his fingers through it as they kissed, tongues rolling against each other, Scott's hips grinding down against Derek's growing erection.

Derek sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist, pulling him closer. Scott moaned. Derek kissed down his jaw, making his way to the tanned neck. He bit down gently, Scott moaned again. The older male grinned, sucking a mark onto Scott's skin, knowing it would heal by morning.

"Derek," Scott gasped, bucking down against Derek's erection. The older man growled, his hands slithering up and down Scott's back, feeling the curve of the younger male's back. Derek's hands moved lower, grabbing the globes of Scott's ass and squeezing. Scott moaned.

"Take them off," Derek commanded. Scott moved off his boyfriend, quickly pulling his sleeping shorts off and throwing them on the floor and in moments he was back on his boyfriend, kissing him hungrily.

Derek growled low in his throat, his hands unable to keep from moving to Scott's ass again, caressing the cheeks, squeezing them, pulling them apart, his middle finger teasing the warm hole. Scott was breathing hard against Derek's neck, biting his bottom lip to keep from making noise. He was so used to trying to be quite, it was a habit.

"I wanna hear you, Scott."  
Scott let out a shuddery breath as Derek's finger slipped into him, stopping just at the first knuckle. The older male pulled at Scott's hole just slightly, enough for the teen to feel the slight sting. He moaned, loud and Derek smiled, kissing Scott's neck.

Derek grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. Scott took the bottle and dropped a glop of the lube onto Derek's fingers. He dropped the lube on the bed and quickly went back to kissing his boyfriend and grinding against him, finger running through Derek's silky locks.

The older man rubbed his fingers together then moved his hand to Scott's rump. He teased his fingers along Scott's crease for a moment, enjoying the way the teen shuddered and moaned at the feel of the slightly cold gel on Derek's fingers.

A finger slipped into Scott without warning. He bit into his lower lip, humming as the finger gently pushed in and out of him. The teen leaned against Derek's shoulder again, his arms wrapped tightly around Derek. A second finger joined the first and Scott let out a whimper, the fingers brushing his prostate. He rolled his hips, his erection rubbing against his and Derek's bellies.

"Please," Scott gasps as a third finger slips into him, stretching him open. He doesn't need that much stretching—he and Derek had sex often, not in McCall home though, but Scott did sometimes sneak out and they'd have sex in Derek's car or at Derek's house.

Derek removed his fingers from Scott, humming as he felt the teen clench as he pulled out. Scott moved off Derek again and the older male pushed his jeans down then kicked them off.

Scott grabbed the condom and ripped the packet off, pulling the rubber out. He smiled at his boyfriend, straddling his thighs and pushed the condom onto Derek's erection. The older man moaned as Scott jacked him off a moment.

"Come on, Scott!" Scott kissed the tip of Derek's erection before moving up, kneeling over Derek's lap. Derek held his erection, lathering lube onto the condom. Scott wriggled his ass just. Then slowly he dropped down. The teen moaned as he felt the thick erection against his hole, slowly stretching him open, slowly pushing into him.

"Oh gods," Scott gasped, feeling Derek slide into him, stretch him wider, feeling the ribs of the condom graze against his insides as he slowly lowered himself onto Derek's erection. "Oh fuck, of fuck, Derek, oh fuck!"

Scott was sensitive, very sensitive. Derek could feel him shudder as he lowered himself onto him. Derek let out a huff of air as he felt Scott's tight heat slowly wrap around him. Scott was clenching and clenching as he moved lower. He let out a string of 'oh fucks' and Derek's name, rolling his hips just.

After what felt like forever to Derek, Scott was finally seated on his lap, deep inside the younger male. They were both breathing hard, foreheads leaning against each other. Derek was patient, waiting for Scott to make the move when he was ready. To distract himself for the impossibly tight heat, Derek kissed along Scott's jaw, along his neck, biting and sucking marks into his.

Another moment or so passed with Scott letting himself adjust, and when he was ready he slowly raised himself on his knees, gasping and moaning as the thin ribs scraped against his walls, shuddering at the feel of Derek's member within him.

"Der— ha!" Scott dropped down as Derek pushed up, Derek's erection pushing against Scott's prostate. The teen let out a string of curses, his hips rolling against Derek's lap, his erection rubbing against Derek's stomach.

"You all right?" Derek asked, fingers moving to tease against Scott's filled hole. Scott hummed, biting his lips as he breathed through his nose. "Wanna move?"

Scott paused for a moment, getting himself ready. He placed his hands on Derek's shoulders, looked down at the older male then slowly picked himself up on his knees then dropped down, being met by Derek's hips at the last moment. Scott moaned loudly, his movement increasing in speed. Derek growled, he too moving faster, arms wrapping around Scott as the younger teen rode him fast.

"Fuck!" Derek cursed, feeling himself moving closer to release as Scott continued to ride him for all his worth. The younger Wolf leaned forward, lips crashing against Derek's and they kissed, hurriedly with teeth and tongue. Derek felt the sting of Scott's claws digging into his shoulders and he groaned.

Scott was close, Derek could tell with the way the teen moved, jerky but quick. Derek was close too. He could feel the tell–tale tingle at the back of his spine.

"Scott!"

"Fuck, Derek, fuck, fuck, fu— ngh–ah!" Scott moved a hand between them and wrapped it around his erection. He pumped his erection in time with his movements, gasping at the familiar tingled, knowing he was close.

Derek moved his hands to Scott's rump, squeezing the cheeks together then apart then together again, his middle finger teasing the hole. Scott let out a ling of incoherent words. "Let go, baby," Derek whispered against Scott's finger, finger slipping into the teen, giving just a bit more stretch, just the way Scott liked.

Scott let out a chocked sound, hips stuttering as he rolled over the edge, cumming between their stomachs. When it was over Scott stopped for a moment, catching his breath. He could feel Derek twitching within him, still hard but close to the end.

The teen rolled his hips slowly, clenching tightly around the older Wolf. Derek growled, bucking up into Scott and that incredible heat. Scott was letting out little whimpers and whines, his body sensitive from his release but not backing away till Derek had had his own. He moved a little faster, a little harder, desperate to feel Derek cum.

It didn't take much longer, with an almost howl Derek found his release, spilling into the condom. Scott let out another whine, his body shuddering at the feel of Derek inside him.

The pair sat there for a while, just breathing each other's scents in, coming down from their high. Derek shuffled slightly, his member sensitive from release. Scott sat up, letting out a huff of air as Derek slipped from inside him. The younger Wolf lay down on the bed with a sigh while Derek took care of the condom.

Scott shut his eyes for a moment, waiting for Derek to get back. He startled awake—when had he fallen asleep—when he felt a warm towel against his rump. The teen opened an eye and found Derek kneeling behind him, wiping away the access lube on his backside.

When he was cleaned up, Derek threw the towel on the floor then got into the bed too, pulling the covers up to cover both him and Scott. The younger male pushed himself back so his back was flush against Derek's front. Derek wrapped his arm around Scott and the younger Wolf hummed.

"'Night, Derek," Scott whispered, lacing his fingers with Derek's, pulling their hands over his heart.

"'Night Scott," Derek whispered back, kissing the back of Scott's head. They both let out sighs and in moments were asleep.

**END!**


End file.
